The present invention relates to a gas valve wherein its maximum gas flow can be adjusted during installation.
Modern fireplaces are operated with the assistance of supplemental fire. In particular, a combustible gas is routed to the fireplace which can be ignited to assist in the initial ignition of a fuel source of a real fireplace or continued illumination of a fake fireplace. Real fireplaces that burn biomass may typically require assistance with the initial ignition of the biomass. To this extent, the combustible gas is ignited to initiate the burning of the biomass in the real fireplace. For fake fireplaces, the combustible gas is ignited and left on to simulate the burning of real biomass (e.g., wood).
The amount of gas flow needed for the real fireplace and the fake fireplace is different. In real fireplaces, less combustible gas is needed compared to fake fireplaces. To adjust the amount of gas flow through the fireplace, the user manually adjusts a gas valve that controls the gas flow of the combustible gas to the fireplace. If additional gas flow or fire/heat is desired or needed, then the gas valve is manually opened. However, if less gas flow is needed, then the user will manually close the gas valve.
Unfortunately, home owners, operators and users may be unaware of the appropriate amount of gas flow required for their particular fireplace (e.g., fake or real fireplace). As a result, the user or operator may flow too much gas into the fireplace thereby inefficiently operating the fireplace.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need in the art for an improved gas valve for fireplaces.